superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The End!!!
Progression in Episode It's time for the all important section of just about every Megaman game, the boss rush! But this is no problem, aside from having the fiery uppercut of insta-death known as the Shoryuken, X has every weapon which means he has every weakness for every boss. First up, Flame Stag and he instantly gets punched in the gut with the Shoryuken and is destroyed. Second boss, Magna Centipede and he also drops like a sack of bricks with a swift fire punch as well...alrighty then. Third Boss, Bubble Crab and his spiky ceiling may provide some difficulty for the upper cu-- never mind! Fourth Boss, Crystal Snail and he goes...wait. He took down X's health and can no longer use the Shoryuken? Did not see that coming. Regardless, using the Magnet Mine ability to send Snail flying away from his shell and preventing him from flying around like a crazy S.F.O. (Snail Flying Object). Snail unable to do much then went down like a guy with a pair of new cement shoes. Round 5, The Rumble in the Robotic Jungle, in the left corner X! In the right corner, Wire Sponge! Fight....Shoryuken beats Sponge in a single touch. Round 6, Overdrive Ostrich is back in town wanting revenge on X for stealing his crown as the dance champion, and immediately runs into X to prevent any premature Shoryukens as they are the ultimate dance move. But X brought his new secret weapon, The Crystal Hunter, to freeze Ostrich before he could do anything amazing and destroyed his competition once and for all. Round Seven, The Junkyard Throwdown, in the left corner, X! In the ceiling, Morph Moth! Fight...the pupa goes down with a Shoryuken but the Moth comes out swinging with Stun Spore! But X pulls out the best weapon of all, more fire using the Speed Burner and burns Morph Moth down to hot liquid metal. Final Round, The Sewer Slammer Supreme! In the left corner weighing in at I'm guessing 130 pounds? X! In the right corner, weighing in at a whole butt ton more, Wheel Gator! Fight! Whiffing the first two Shoryukens, X decides to go with The Strike Chain to confuse, embarrass and demoralize Wheel Gator with it's floppy-ness. Getting in a few good hits though, the massive reploid once again fell face first to the Strike Chain. X, now reigning Heavy-Metal champ of the world, hears Sigma taunt him as the facility he was in explodes around him but he teleports out before it's too late. After refilling his Sub-Tanks, X returns to...the X-Hunter's base where it appears to be Magna Centipede's lair again, odd. But X loses a life to his old nemesis, the box. Making it past the box this time, X confronts Sigma with a Black Zero and claims that is the genuine product. But actual Zero shows up and destroys the copy and tells X to go finish the fight with Sigma. Dropping down what looked like a few miles, X tries to Shoryuken him but gets hit. Trying a few weapons but eventually popping a Sub-Tank and hitting Sigma square in his smug jaw. Sigma's spiritual, virus like form appears as a Mode-Seven head with a smirk and starts to attack X, using the Shoryuken to take off most of his health. Though Jirard got pre-occupied with a phone call, he managed to get his health back up and defeated Sigma with a final Shoryuken. Sigma vows that if X strikes him down he will return more powerful then X could ever imagine. Escaping the fiery facility, X runs out with Zero as they look off a cliff, almost holding hands, as they look off into the sunset. Completion List *Flame Stag defeated for the final time-Magna Centipede defeated for the final time *Bubble Crab defeated for the final time *Crystal Snail defeated for the final time *Wire Sponge defeated for the final time *Overdrive Ostrich defeated for the final time *Morph Moth defeated for the final time *Wheel Gator defeated for the final time *Both Sigma forms defeated Facts from Jirard, Alex and Greg Jirard: *Jirard explains the boss rush at the end as Sigma having back-up's of his robot masters in case they were defeated in the field. *He justifies the boss rush as a moment of, "I had some tough times beating these guys without my powers, but now I have my new powers and skills." It's a way to show how X has grown through the game. *The final X-Hunter Base stage, uses Magna Centipede's stage for the beginning of it. *Jirard got a call on his phone from Josh Mattingly, from Indiestatik, during the final Sigma fight, which he took and still defeated Sigma. Alex: *Alex believes that the boss rush at the end of games is a cheap way to pad out time in the game and Greg agrees with this statement. He even lists Gunstar Heroes as an example as well as the Megaman games. *He justifies it in Final Fantasy 10 when fighting the Summons because it works with the story, instead of it just being plopped down and told to accept it. *Boffins are like goat-dog men. *Alex has a pretty good impression of Jim Morrison from "The Doors". And references the song "When You're Big" from Land Before Time III. *Devil May Cry 2 was a "bummer" to him since it was easier. Greg: *It was apparently Dog Day at the house instead of Dexter Day. *"Many boffins died to bring you this information." -Alex. "They never even explained what a Boffin was..."-Greg. *Back in the day, Plane engines were shipped in oil to prevent rust and same now-a-day's with swords and other precious cargo to prevent it from rusting being exposed to air. Weekend Question What boss in a sequel was easier then the boss or level in the previous installment(s)? Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE